1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snowboard and more particularly to a snowboard constructed from materials that are not dangerous to handle or dispose of, while also increasing vibrational damping, flexibility and thus performance of the final product.
2. Description of the State of Art
From the early beginnings of barely-controllable foot sleds the modem sport of snowboarding has evolved into a sport requiring precision-designed snowboards which rival the controllability of much narrower downhill snow skis. While snowboard manufacturers have adapted much of the technology utilized in ski construction for the construction of snowboards; ultimately, snowboards don't look like skis and they are not ridden like skis. It is this fundamental difference that has led to a technical free-for-all throughout the industry in an effort to solve some unique problems posed by the sideways stance, whether it be regular (left foot forward) or goofy (right foot forward). The feet play an active role in snowboard performance, just as they do in skiing, however the biomechanics are completely different. Since snowboarders' feet are positioned so that they are relatively parallel to each other across a single platform, riders can work their feet and knees against each other, manipulating the torsional flex for quicker reaction, firmer edge pressure, and greater control through the turn. Thus, making the core area between the feet crucial to the performance of the snowboard.
Two distinct lines of snowboards first appeared on the market, Alpine and Freestyle. The Alpine boards are best for carving turns while traversing a hardpacked slope and through gates; however, they have limitations in bumps and powder. Freestyle boards on the other hand, while not performing as well in turns as an Alpine board, are more versatile and forgiving. Over the last couple of years a third type of snowboard or an asymmetrical freestyle snowboard has evolved. The asymmetrical freestyle board was designed to combine the flexibility of a symmetrical freestyle board with the turning ability of an asymmetrical Alpine board.
A variety of materials such as wood, metal and foam have been used in conjunction with fiberglass in an attempt to achieve a snowboard that is stiffer underfoot and more flexible in the tip and tail to aid in the absorption of bumps and other terrain irregularities. A cross sectional view of a typical snowboard 10 is shown in FIG. 1. A layer of plastic 12, such as P-Tex, is first molded into an appropriate shape for a snowboard. After plastic layer 12 has cured, reverse graphics (not shown) are usually printed on plastic layer 12. Unfortunately, the ink of choice due its adherence properties is an enamel based ink which due to its toxicity requires special handling and disposal considerations. Many snowboard manufacturers, because of the toxicity of enamel ink, ship plastic layer 12 out of the country for printing, and then import printed plastic layer 12 back into the country for final assembly. Edges 14 and 14' are next adhered to plastic layer 12 followed by a rubber foils 16 and 16' which function as cushions thus protecting edges 14 and 14', respectively. A layer of fiberglass 18 is then applied over the surface of rubber foils 16 and 16' and plastic layer 12. A veneer inset 20 is positioned within fiberglass layer 18. A stiff material such as wood, metal or foam core 22 is encapsulated with a fiberglass layer 24 thus providing a stiffer support. Metal plates or inserts (not shown) are inserted into the core so that bindings may be ultimately fastened to the snowboard. The snowboard is completed by applying a final resin or laminate layer 26 which is applied over the surface 28 of fiberglass layer 24, over the edges 30 of fiberglass layer 18, and finally over edges 32 and 32' rubber foils 16 and 16', respectively.
While snowboards constructed generally as described above perform well for the rider a disadvantage is that the large amounts of fiberglass utilized during construction of the snowboard is a safety concern which requires the use of respirators in order to avoid the inhalation of glass fibers. A further disadvantage to the snowboards discussed above and for that matter a pervasive problem throughout the entire ski industry is the use of enamel inks. Not only are enamel inks highly toxic requiring special handling and disposal considerations, but glues do not adhere as well to enamel inks as they do to the plastics which the inks are printed on. Thus, increasing the probability of the layers pulling away from one another.
There is still a need, therefore, for a snowboard which is constructed from materials which are safer to handle and dispose of while at the same time not sacrificing the performance capabilities of the snowboard.